Between Peeta and Gale
by rowan walls
Summary: Katniss loves them both, so why should she have to choose between them. Takes place in district 13 after Peeta's rescue, before the war really starts. "She stood before them both in nothing but her underwear". Pure smut, Rated M for a reason :D Enjoy!


"Katniss" he whispered, his lips so close that they stirred the air over hers, "I just had to do this once." He presses his warm lips against hers, as he walked her body back to the wall. Her heart started to pound, and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer still. His tongue tickled against her lower lip and then slid into her parted mouth tasting her deeply. Her body tingled and she found herself pressing back against him. She tightened her fingers through his hair and he groaned and rubbed his heated throbbing groin back and forth against her. She responded without thinking and parted her legs for him giving him space to lean in more. Redoubling his devouring kiss of her, he pressed her back lifting her slightly with the force of his pelvis crushing tightly against hers and she shuddered at the power and heat emanating from this man between her legs. She felt a hand trailing up her side to brush at the underside of her tingling breast, and she welcomed the touch to come….. but it never did.

Breaking from the kiss leaning his full body against her still, he pressed his forehead to hers and stared in her eyes while he fought for control. He took some deep shuddering breaths, breathing the same air as her, then releasing her completely he took several shaky steps backwards. Standing there, still panting, they looked at each other. Then he turned and left without another word. Katniss collapsed against the wall on wobbly legs before sliding to sit on the floor breathless wanting and confused as she watched Gale disappear around the corner.

Time warped for her and she didn't know how long she actually sat there. Lost in her own head and the emotions that were battling inside her, she was unaware of her surroundings. She never heard Peeta approach. He slid down the wall onto the floor beside her as she looked up at him with a lost expression.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Am I ok?" she laughed it off not answering his question "How are you?"

"Well, I need some help with my treatment."

"Sure, anything"

"The doctor says I should attempt to reestablish old relationships as they were and to ask others how we acted when we were together."

"That's seems like a good idea"

"Yes but with us I don't really remember how we were together." He looked at her sheepishly. She frowned, her brows furrowed together,

"That's tricky Peeta, because how we were and how we had to act was always different." He just looked at her confused.

"Was it always different, was it an act?" he glanced at her sideways then looked down at his lap. "I remember some things on the train" he shook his head as if clearing the pictures inside "and some other things, in the arena on the beach. Did you just act like you loved me?" He looked so hurt Katniss felt her heart was breaking but she didn't know what to say. Peeta took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Um, ok so are we friends? Or um…" He looked up piercing her with his icy blue eyes. "What are we Katniss? Was it all a lie?" Her heart wrenched in anguish for him. But now that she had to honestly face what feeling she had for Peeta she could not lie to him or herself.

"Peeta" she whispered softly meeting his gaze, her expression unreadable to him. He stood up and took a few steps away.

"It's ok Katniss, don't worry" and he turned as if to leave. She jumped up not willing to let him go, and grabbing his hand pulled him back to her.

"It was not a lie" and she slid her arms around his neck and standing on tip toe pressed her lips to his. She kissed him passionately. Peeta responded wrapping his strong arms around her and hugged her tight to him. Her body remembered these actions and responded quickly as a wave of lust slammed through her, leaving her reeling and panting for breath. She attacked Peeta's mouth fiercely and he lifted her against his body. She could feel the enticing firmness of his cock as he tilted her pressing his hips to her. She was excited by his touch and her body responded to his every move, but confusion tickled at the back of her brain. Was her blood still heated from her encounter with Gale, or did Peeta bring out this passion in her? Could it be both? Her mind contrasted their differences, their physic, their height, their smell, their taste. But trying to separate the images only blurred the lines closer together.

Pushing aside her growing distress she focused again on Peeta and the wild frenzy his attentive touch was building in her. She bent to him again her mouth capturing his as her tongue sought out his to dance with. Caught in a lustful haze Peeta filled all of her senses, and so she did not notice when Gale came around the corner.

He stopped in his tracks seeing Peeta and Katniss embraced in a passionate kiss, a stunned look on his face.

"What the hell Katniss?" he yelled as they broke apart upon noticing him. Standing side by side they looked at him. Gale grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, and she crashed, pressing up against his body panting hard as she stared into his eyes. Gale recognized the look of arousal on Katniss' face and it made his cock go instantly hard. He tried to control himself as his dick pulsed against her. And dammit if she didn't just press her hips more. Her mouth opened to take a deep breath. And he found himself drawn to her, dipping his head to her face, as a voice behind them broke the spell.

"Katniss what's going on?" Peeta said behind her, his soft voice making her shiver.

Katniss backed away glancing back and forth between the two of them now her hand over her mouth or more like touching her lips to feel the sensations again, she looks shocked and confused.

"Oh my god" She whispered to herself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she glanced at each of them with an apology. "I've got to go, I didn't want to hurt anybody, I'm sorry." She backed a few steps away.

"Stop apologizing, please" Gale said as he reached out an arm to her. She backed away further.

"I've got to go," she glances back and forth between them again "I, I, I ….. I've got to go." Tears welled up in her eyes blurring her view of both of them. "I'm sorry".

"Don't be sorry, I'm not" She took another step away, before she turned and fled. "Hey wait! Katniss!"

She mumbled to herself as she left "I love them both. I will lose them both tonight. No good can come of this. I can't chose, I don't want to lose them both" Tears streamed down her face as she raced down the hallways crashing into people as she looked for a place of solace.

They both stared after her as she ran off. Then turning to each other and sized one and other up.

"Does she love you?" Peeta asked Gale

"I wish I knew for sure."

"I think maybe she does" Gale was silent as he watched the hallway where she had left then he turned to look at Peeta.

"No Peeta I think she loves you" Peeta looked more confused.

"That can't be right, can it?" sizing up Gale again he asked "Do you love her?"

"She encompasses every thought in my head."

"That sounds like love"

"Yes, but you love her to right?"

"Yes I do, I always have for as long as I can remember, I think, or I did? Was it pretend?"

"No Peta, it wasn't pretend" he pauses starting at where she left "Think about how you feel about her"

"I want to always be around her, and touch her, and kiss her. I want to know how her day has been and what she's thinking. I want to know everything about her."

"I feel that way too, and I'm in love with her". Peeta paused again thinking hard, as he peered at Gale.

"Why did you rescue me? If you hadn't you could have had her for yourself entirely"

"It was the right thing to do, we just couldn't leave you there to suffer at the hands of the capitol" Peeta gave him a skeptical look.

"I might be crazy but I'm not stupid." He tried again "Why did you rescue me?"

"For Katniss, if I had left you there, she never would have stopped thinking about you." Peeta nodded at this answer feeling the truth of it.

"Yes that's part of it but what else? Why did YOU rescue me?" Gale looked away from him now sighing deeply to himself. He ran his hands over his head and paced a few steps away, stopping at the end of the hallway. Then he turned and walked back to Peeta a new resolve on his face.

"So I could be a hero, and save you. I wanted her to see us both side by side and then to make a choice. I wanted her to pick me." Peeta nodded this was the truth, he felt it.

"Are you the right choice Gale?" after another long pause…

"No, I don't think so."

"But I could end up hurting her again"

"So could I" Gale murmured under his breath. "I won't let you hurt her."

"I won't let you hurt her either." Peeta said nodding seriously. He looked at Gale again. "So what do we do now? Let her choose? She would always feel guilty no matter what she decided."

"That would never work because she would never allow herself to pick one of us over the other."

"Great, I guess we are all meant to be miserable."

"Don't you see Peeta? She has already made her choice." Peeta gave him a confused look.

"I'm still pretty messed up in the head right now and not that great at reading people. Do you really think she has made a decision? How can you tell? Which one of us does she want to be with?" Gale gave him a half smirk, and raised an eyebrow to Peeta.

"Peeta, she wants us both."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you tell, she's attracted to us both, she wants us both, and her decision, is not to choose."

"Oh" he still looked unsure "well that doesn't really help anybody"

"Well…. we are both here." Gale stopped, taking a deep breath "She can have us both, if she wanted. I won't add to her stress by forcing her to choose between us. I won't demand one more thing from her when everybody else already demands so much."

"So what do we do?"

"I say we let her have us." Peeta's eyebrows rose up in response his mouth forming an 'O'. Gale nodded at him. "She is being pulled in all directions from people who want her and need her to be different things for them. We can't do that to her as well. What she needs the most right now is love and support"

"If she wanted to I would be willing." Peeta looked thoughtful again. "How do we tell her this? I suppose we just walk up to her and tell her she gets both of us now?"

"I say we just show her. I can share if it means I get at least part of her". Peeta nodded agreeing.

"I can to".

Peeta knew where Katniss would be, she had taken him there once before, showing him her place, saying it was a good place to think or hide, and nobody else had found out about this particular spot yet. They found her hiding under some pipes and air ducts deep down a utility access corridor that remained dusty from years of unused. They heard her crying softly to herself as she remained hidden crunched in a corner under shelves and pipes.

"Katniss it's me. Will you come out? We need to talk."

"Please Peta go away, I can't talk to you right now."

"What about me Catnip? Can you talk to me?"

"Gale? You are here to?" She leaned out to look at both of them "This is too much for me, Look I'm sorry I don't know what you want from me." Peta got down on his hands and knees and crawled under to look at her.

"We don't want anything from you" Gently he reached out to grasp her hand. She took it looking at their intertwined fingers. She turned to look at him. "Come out please? We just need to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" She reluctantly followed him out to stand between the two of them, he didn't let go of her hand. Glancing back and forth between them she looked more distressed. Gale leaned down and brushed his hand over her cheek, then cupping the back of her head kissed her deeply. She moaned and leaned into him, then quickly pulled away looking at Peeta with a panicked look on her face. Peeta leaned in and kissed her neck trailing his fingers around the edge of her collar, as she rolled her head to brush her cheek against him.

"You don't have to choose, Katniss" he murmured softly into her ear. "We are both here for you, if you want us to be." Her breath was getting faster. Gale was running his fingers through her hair and rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Peeta continued to nuzzle at her neck placing his heated lips next to her pulse, her heart started beating fast and a nervous excitement ran through her.

"Do you want us Katniss?" his soft deep voice brushing against her neck, as the tip of his tongue flicked out to taste her now heated skin.

Fear? Lust? Panick? She didn't know. She shivered, her nerves tingling. How did they know her dark desires, that she wanted them both. Was it selfish, or greedy? Could she have them?

"What do you say Catnip? Can we have you? Do you want us?" Gale asked as he ran his tongue along her jaw line and suckles at her ear lobe. She groaned again bringing the hand that Peeta has clasped to her chest. Peeta cupped her elbow supporting her now quaking body as he continued to caress her.

Peeta kissed her other side "Say yes Katniss."

Gale placed his lips on her neck to and murmured into her skin "Say yes Katniss" then he grazed her with his teeth and she gasped.

Tossing caution to the wind, and to hell with the consequences, she would take the risk.

"Yes" she barely breathed out. Gale growled in acceptance and grabbed her hand to pull her along. Peeta remained holding her other hand and was pulled along with them.

"Where are we going?" she managed to get out.

"To my quarters, as a solider I get my own place. You live with your family, and Peeta still lives in the hospital."

"Right" she heard from behind her and she turned to look at Peeta, his face remained serious, but his eyes were smoldering with a wild excitement. It made her breath catch in her throat.

Gale palmed the door to his quarters open and ushered them inside, and closing it behind him he clicked the lock into place. Katniss stood nervously on the front door matt unsure of herself.

Peeta turned to her "I want to kiss you again. Is that ok?" Staring in to his deep blue eyes she nodded at him. He turned her to face him and then slowly he placed his hands on her cheeks and drew her to him. He brushed his lips dry and soft over hers. Then pausing for a second placed them firmly against hers, and opened her mouth with his tongue. He slipped inside tasting her. She gasped against him and pressed back into him with her own tongue. He was kissing her hard now and running his hands through her hair and fisting them there to clasp her to him.

Gale came to stand behind her, the warmth from his hands on her shoulders was unexpected but welcome. He reached around to the front of her and after releasing the zipper he slid her jacket off and threw it on the floor. He then took off his own jacket and hugged her from behind as Peeta released her from their passionate kiss. She leaned back into Gale staring at Peeta panting.

"I don't know what to do with you two." she murmured taking a breath.

"Don't do anything, just let us do it." Gale whispered behind her. Peeta laughed at that, earning a smile from her.

"She doesn't give up control that easily." She gave him a half grin.

"Don't I know it" Gale agreed.

"I have thought about being with each of you. I just never thought about it like this with both of you together." She looked nervous again.

"OK Catnip, just tell us what you want." A deep silence hung in the air as the men waited for her response.

"Hmm," she turned to face Gale. "I want you to kiss me now" and she pulled Peeta's hands to her breasts, "and" she looked over her shoulder at him "I want you to touch me here".

Needing no further encouragement Peeta slid his hands around her waist hugging her tightly then slowly he walked his fingers climbing up her chest to cup each breast. Katniss shivered and she leaned into his touch.

Gale kissed her exposed neck, then pulled her head up to kiss him. Peeta slipped his hands under her shirt to gently graze his hands along the underside of her breasts, his touch ticklish as she turned back to him. Gale then lifted her arms up and Peeta pushed the shirt up over her head. They worked together to undress her.

Behind her Gale pulled his own shirt off and tossed it away. He then hugged her holding her tight against his firm body, the heat of being skin to skin shocked her and she gasped. She could smell him too. The scent of her hunting partner was his own masculine musk, combined with an earthy forest smell. It made her mouth water.

She reached out to Peeta to take his shirt off as well and leaned in to hug against his body. Peeta smelled slightly sweet, the scent of him reminded her of his bakery, like he has somehow absorbed the smell of fresh bread. Peeta trembled at her touch. Katniss stood pressed between two men, these two men who loved her and wanted her. She was incredibly turned on, every nerve in her body felt like they were blazing and she now knew what it really felt like to be the girl on fire.

She ran her hands along his face before she kissed him again. Gale kissed the back of her shoulder and neck causing delicious little shivers to dance along her skin. Peeta drew back gasping. Katniss ran her hand along his chest feeling the ridges there. He reacted by grabbing her hand. She pulled at him then taking his hand and directing it to her chest, where he traced her collar bone and her sternum. He then cupped one breast gently. Gale's hand came from behind her as he hugged her tight and pressed the heat of his arousal against her firm bottom. Holding her against him he grasped her other breast tightly. One man gentle and caressing, the other, rough and needy, both enflaming her with the contrast.

Gale growled in her ear "Can I taste you Catnip?" Leaning back again she nodded her head against him. He spun her around and dropped to his knees in front of her. He caught her taught nipple in his mouth through the thin fabric of her cotton bra. Peeta's hand had remained on her other breast as she had turned and his clever fingers were now tracing the underside of the fabric as they began to peel away the bra from her skin. With a deft flick of his fingers at the clasp behind her, the bra came loose and fell away. Gale murmured his approval as he slowly traced his tongue under her now exposed nipple. Peeta came around the front of her to watch as Gale suckled her hard making her throw her head back and her knees tremble.

"You are so beautiful Katniss" Peeta whispered in her ear and she blushed crimson not knowing what to say. Then he dropped to his knees beside Gale and taking her other breast he played with her nipple teasing her with his tongue and lips, sending ticklish jolts through her body and straight to her groin.

She looked down at the heads side by side at her breasts one blond and fair one dark. She laid her hands on both cupping them tight to her chest and arching towards them.

Peeta from his position on his knees reached to undo the front of her pants. Gale sat back to watch as Peeta slid them down over her round hips and then lifting one foot out and then the other he removed her shoes and pants together.

She stood before them in nothing but her underwear.

"Oh God Katniss" Peeta whispered.

"You are so beautiful" Gale stood to kiss her, and walking backwards lead her to his bedroom. She giggled at him.

"And you are pushy" Peeta stood watching as they went, until she looked over Gale's shoulder and reached a hand out to him. "Come here Peeta". Smiling shyly he followed them drawn to her, clasping her hand.

Katniss sat on the edge of the bed. And two men stood before her.

"Undress" she commanded in a hesitant whisper, unsure of voicing what she really wanted. Gale smiled and dropped his pants and briefs to the floor in a matter of seconds. Peeta looked nervous with a quick side glance to his confident companion and slowly undid his own pants.

Katniss knelt on the bed and pulled him close to her by his belt. "Let me help you" and she slowly inched his pants and underwear down exposing him and his fully erect cock to her. Gale came on the bed to kneel behind her stroking her back and neck. Katniss hugged Peeta's naked form to her heated body loving the feeling of his engorged member pressed against the soft skin of her belly. Peeta's knees trembled.

Gale slid his arms tight around her hugging her and pulled her back to stretch out on his bed. Peeta crawled up the bed to her hips and carefully hooking his fingers inside the edge he lowered her panties down completely exposing her to her men.

She lay stretched out naked between them, these two beautiful sexy men, both very different but appealing to her in their own ways. She took turns with each and she took her time facing one and then the other she explored their bodies tracing her fingers along every ridge and crevice. They caressed her to, touching in different styles, one soft and gently, the other firm and needy. She became so overwhelmed that she gave up and just lay back letting them do what they will to her. One man would tilt her head kissing her while another hand caressed her breasts, pinching her nipples while he suckled the other and then grazed it with his teeth. She gasped into her lover's mouth, as his hand slipped to cup her between her legs. He pressed against her core with the heel of his hand waiting for her permission to proceed. She gasped again from the attention of her second lover and parted her legs for the first. He stroked her gently, parting the folds of her most sensitive skin, and her body began to tremble. Sliding his fingers up and down her folds he rubbed over her clit causing her to jump startled. Both men paused at her reaction.

"Oh my god" she moaned "Don't stop, please" she begged in a breathy whisper. Gale distracted by what Peeta was doing now moved his hands down to her center as well. Peeta found her little nub again, and began sliding his fingers back and forth across her flicking the bundle of nerves in a steady rhythm. Katniss started thrashing her head back and forth mewling.

Gale caressed her thigh slowly moving his hands closer to her heated core as he watched Peeta play with her body. When Katniss started uncontrollably raising her hips thrusting to Peeta's hand to increase the pressure she felt there, Gale took advantage and slipped one long finger into her uncharted depths. She gasped again raising herself up off the bed towards her lovers. Gale slid his finger in and out of her. Peeta stroked her little bud of pleasure. Katniss was straining to them feeling like she was going to explode.

Peeta pressed his engorged member firmly against her hip seeking the pleasure of the heat of her body against his, and he rubbed himself against her in the rhythm he used on her. Her hand slipped down to grasp him holding him firmly around his throbbing cock, and he shuddered out a breath. She stroked him hard milking him from base to tip. A glistening drop of moisture was squeezed out and she slid her thumb around wetting him. He shuddered again losing his concentration of what he was doing to her body.

"Come here Peeta" she murmured to him and reached to pull at his hip tugging him up closer to her head. He paused unsure and removed his hand from her core. Gale grunted his approval and moved to settle himself between Katniss' now spread legs. He glanced at Peeta with a half smile and pushed him gently nodding with his head towards her.

Peeta clambered up the bed until he sat near Katniss' face. Her eyes were squeezed shut with lust as Gale ran his tongue over her heated little bud making her writhe. She was so hot, Peeta was undone. He touched her cheek and her eyes popped open to stare at him. She panted open mouthed, her body barely contained as she mewled. She smiled at him and reached to grasp his throbbing member that sat a few inches from her face now. Peeta stared down at her from his sitting position as she rose up turning to him and pulled him closer. She lowered her mouth to his throbbing enflamed cock. The sensation of her heated moist lips passing over the head of his penis nearly undid him and he collapsed against the wall above her. Laying back flat again she pulled at his hip and brought him to her mouth again tasting him gently as she ran her tongue over and over the length of him. He shuddered and moaned and grasp onto the wall trying to maintain control and hold on.

Katniss writhed and bucked under Gale's careful ministrations he slid one finger deep into her causing her to arch and suck harder on Peeta's cock. He in turn let out a deep moan and his body shuddered violently. Gale watched briefly as her swollen lips parted again taking in the length of Peeta, and he pressed his own growing need into the mattress.

'She is so fucking hot' he thought to himself as he licked at her parted lips again. Gale licked her again and again, pressing his strong tongue against her now engorged clit. He loved the taste of her, as he stretched her with his fingers sliding a second one inside her now. He heard her moan and then Peeta moan in response. And the sounds made him so hot.

"Oh god Katniss" Peeta cried out as her other hand rose up to fondle at his balls rolling them between her fingers and stroking the soft sensitive skin. Gale redoubled his efforts flicking her harder and faster now, as Katniss began thrusting up to meet his clever hands. His fingers delved deep inside her hitting a sensitive bundle of nerves, making her grind hard against him. Her breath gasping now, her body out of control with need, she released Peeta as she started to beg.

"Oh God! Oh God! Gale, Peeta, Gale, please please please!" She was arching almost off the bed, as she sensation over whelmed her her whole body tense strung tight like a bow. Peeta nuzzled at her chest again pinching and flicking at her nipples and the increased sensation was her undoing. "AH ah ah ah AH AH AH, Gale Gale, Peeta!" The intense orgasm rolled over her overwhelming her body with sensations that she had never felt before. Gale pressed her tight to his mouth absorbing it all while Peeta held her shuddering with her. She collapsed sated back against the mattress, while little fluttering aftershocks still trickled through her.

Gale crawled back up the bed to stretch out on the other side of her licking his fingers as he did and he collapsed smiling at her. She smiled back kissing him gently as her energy was still relaxed she tasted herself on his lips.

Peeta pleaded to her, his head coming to rest against the back of hers as he pressed his aching groin against her thigh.

"Please Katniss I need to feel you. I need to be inside you I want you so badly" She rolled to him smiling now. He kissed her passionately his desperate need enticing her. "Can I have you?" he whispered to her.

"Yes Peeta." She whispered back in a deep throaty voice. Laying on their sides they pressed against each other from their toes to their foreheads. Both suddenly seemed unsure and shy. Katniss reached between them to grasp his throbbing cock and felt it pulse eagerly under her touch. She pulled him to her and placed him at her moist entrance. He slid his cock back and forth against her between her thighs bathing himself in her juices, then he pressed himself at her entrance and slipped into her narrow chamber. She gasped at his blunt intrusion. He pressed his forehead against hers and clenched his teeth, trying to restrain himself. All he wanted to do was slam wildly into her full to the hilt, but he fought to remain still until she was more accustom to him.

She took a deep breath relaxing more and Peeta felt the passage way open to him and he slid in more. Looking in her eyes he waited for her reassurance. When she nodded at him he began to move slowly and gently in and out of her body. The sensations were overwhelming him, and he lets out a ragged breath.

She was filled completely and the pressure and stinging only lasted for a short moment then her body started to sing at the explicit pleasure Peeta could entice from her. She responded grinding her hips against him.

Katniss felt heat and pressure behind her as Gale pressed up against her. His cock throbbed against the back of her thigh. And the thought of another man turned on by her sent a wave of lust through her body, wetting her more and making Peeta moan in approval as he felt her response. Gale was there with them, not intruding but supporting and enjoying, he felt the force of their lovemaking against him. He created a wall that Peeta could press her firmly against.

His hand reached over to caress her breasts, tweaking her nipples one by one with his hand pressed between the two lovers. Peeta increased his speed, his need driving him on. He began to gasp and shudder as he felt his release building. Gale slid his hand down to Katniss' leg and bent her knee, he folded her leg up on Peeta giving him a deeper penetration in to her heated core. Peeta growled his approval, as he doubles his efforts now. Katniss reached behind her to grasp Gale's cock and stroked him in the rhythm to match their writhing heated sweaty bodies.

Peeta thrust hard into her, again and again, going faster and faster, as the tension built. His body pumped harder and harder, while beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. Katniss trembled at the power of his passion, her hips pressing hard against him with need. With her leg up Peeta was pressing into her at an angle that was hitting a secret spot in her. Deep inside her, the dark wanton need was spreading, and she gasped throwing her head back crying out his name.

"Peeta, Peeta, more more!" Her body out of control as she thrashed pressed between the two men in her life. She was thrusting her hip hard against him "Peeta, please please!" spurred on he slammed hard against her again and again as his orgasm roared through him.

"Katniss! Katniss! Katniss!" he cried with each thrust, as the pleasure rocket through him and he lost his control finally like she wanted as he spurted hot liquid jets into her. He collapsed against her panting hard, remaining firmly lodged inside her. After a while when his member had grown soft he slipped from her, Causing a small hiss of pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked her trying to get his breathing back under control. He was pressed to her his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"I'm ok, are you OK?" He smiled at her concern

"I'm ok too" They all just laid like that for a while resting in each others arms. She then kissed him gently on the mouth before pulling away. She turned to look behind her at Gale

"What about you Gale. Are you OK?" He grinned at her question.

"I want you too Catnip but I can wait. You were so hot making love to him. I want to make you gasp like that too." A decision showed on her face.

"You can have me to Gale."

He growled in approval and circled his arms around her rolled her to lay face up on top of his heated body. His strong hands reached down to grasp her thighs and spread them open draping her legs over his. Bending her knees to kneel she was spread over his hips with her body arched back against him. He flexed his hips and the tip of his still throbbing cock pressed against her opening from below. Peeta had pulled away now and was sitting off to the side to watch them. Gale wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her down closer to his cock his fingers clamped tightly over her skin. He thrust against her again pulling her down by her hips, and Peeta watch as the head of his cock disappeared inside her opening, and Peeta felt himself getting hard again. Her slick juices remained and he slid easily into her tight moist chamber. Her body splayed open for Peeta's view. He watched as her opening stretched around Gale's cock as he thrusts in and out of her from below. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Gale held her hips directing her movements. Her lower lips were parted with her legs spread on either side of his and Peeta could see her little pleasure bud peeking out, her soft breasts bounced with their movements and her head arched back against Gale's shoulder. Peeta watched entranced and he rubbed at his growing member.

Glancing up to her face now he found her eyes on him and she locked her vision with his, as she panted and moaned at Gale's caress.

"Will you touch me Peta?" Her look pulled him to her.

"Yes Katniss. Where?"

"Everywhere" Peeta reached out and caressed her face, sliding his thumb over her cheek. Then he ran his hands down to her breasts cupping them while they bounced with their rhythm, feeling her nipples already taught with pleasure as they pressed against the palm of his hands. He pinched one and suckled the other as she writhed harder and Gale let out a long moan in response.

Peeta leaned over her playing with her body. He suckled her breasts massaging and kissing, tweaking the nipples. He slid down her caressing the lines of her body. He rubbed her soft belly passing between where Gale's hands held tight to her hips he slid his hand down to her lower lips and ran his fingers lightly over her sensitive skin. He could feel the pressure of each thrust from Gale as he entered her body from below and she writhed and moaned against him. Liking her responses Peeta decided to go further and he leaned over her opening her lips with his fingers looking, exploring, and she shuddered with both of their efforts.

Placing his hand over her womanly flesh he rubbed against her gently. Katniss moaned in response. Peeta then placed his fingers on either side of her clit and started to rub her up and down. That's when Katniss started to beg,

"Please Peeta, please lick me there, please put your mouth there." Her hips were bucking eagerly up to him. Katniss raised one are and with her hand gently pushed Peeta's cheek nudging him down. Happy to comply Peeta settled himself next to the two lovers.

Katniss was bent back and stretched taught, she couldn't move much with her hips locked so securely in place by Gale. She felt Peeta's hot breath against her thigh and she whimpered at him with need. He leaned in close and licked her once causing her to buck and moan loudly against Gale.

"Oh God!" Gale yelled. His efforts increased. "Do that again! She tightens up so much, clenching hard on my cock when you do it"

Peeta raised his head to look at her. Katniss nodded at him.

"Please do it again" Gale held her hips still and thrust violently into her from below. Peeta could feel the pounding pressure from below with each thrust from Gale. It slightly raised her groin up to his waiting mouth and tongue. Peta licked her again and she bucked moaning loudly. He watched as Gale thrust in and out of her as her opening stretched around his throbbing cock. He licked again and watched the muscles of her groin flutter as they tense up. Katniss reached out to cup his cheek, then she ran her hand from his face down his chest to his cock. Peeta happily moved his hips closer to her hand. She started to stroke him up in down in the rhythm of the rest of their bodies, all three bodies moving in the same dance.

Peta leaned sideways across her, licking and laving her, as Gale thrusts in and out. Her one hand stroking Peeta's heavy cock and the other pulled one of Peeta's up to pinch and caress her breasts. She was in an overload of sensation as one thrust and one licked and caressed, her whole body trembling. Gale called out go faster on her,

"She's clenching so hard, I can barely get my dick to move." Katniss started moaning loudly, thrashing about, her hips thrusting up to Peeta's clever mouth. He was now stroking his own cock as well, sliding back and forth along his smooth heated skin his hand resting on top of hers to help. She began panting and calling out their names,

"Peeta, Peeta, ah, ah, AH, AH, Gale, don't stop!" Thrust, thrust, thrust. Peeta suckled her and flicked her clit rapidly with his strong tongue as her orgasm crashes down on her. Her body just trembled as she screamed in pleasure. Gale gripped her strongly with one final thrust as he came inside her leaving bruises on her hips, and Peeta and Katniss finish him off gripping his cock tightly as he exploded into her hand. Peta dropped back onto the bed beside them, face to face with her. They kissed,

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He kissed her gently again "I love your taste."

Gale slipped out of her and rolled to lay beside her as well,

"Here let me try too" he turned her face back to kiss him as well, as Peeta laughed at them. Katniss felt content, relaxed, exhausted but happy, and she realized that it was better then she had felt in a very long time. Lying flat on her back, she cuddled each man on either side of her. Two strong arms draped across her, one at her chest holding a breast, the other at her hips bringing her to press against his groin. In the dark of night they settle to sleep.

Hours later Katniss awoke suddenly from a peaceful dreamless sleep. Gale had called her name softly and she rolled to him. He turned pulling her into his arms and slid his large warm body over hers pinning her to the bed. The grasp of her other lover was tactfully withdrawn and when Katniss glanced at Peeta's face it was peaceful and still with his eyes closed. She smirked at him knowing instantly that he was not really sleeping. But her attention was pulled back as Gale kissed her gently on the neck murmuring her name again.

"Katniss" He pulls her tight to his body and presses his throbbing hard on against her. She complied open her legs for him and with a satisfied grunt he slid home to bury himself deep in her depths. Gale pressed her firm to the mattress, his hands running up behind her shoulders and clasping her hard against him. She felt the full weight of him on her as he buried himself deep inside her, pressing with his feet on the egde of the bed, he moans into her neck.

"Oh God Katniss" He gently and slowly makes love to her, telling her with his body the things he cannot say out loud. His orgasm quickly overwhelms him and he comes onto tight heated body shuddering violently but gently gasping into her neck, as she cradles his head against her. It's only after they have slipped apart and are drifting off the sleep again that Katniss thinks to herself 'He called me Katniss not Catnip. Why?' Then she realized he was saying good bye.

Later Katniss woke up again feeling a delicious throbbing need in her groin and she rolled towards Peeta this time, wanting to share a moment with him as well. She moves to him, and finding him awake at her touches she began to caress him everywhere. Peeta smiled at her in response needing to touch her everywhere as well. She climbed up in top of him and slipped his swollen cock into her depths relishing the pressure this new position caused inside her. She sat up on him rolling her hips back and forth against him as her moaned in response. Peeta thrust at her from below and then feeling more need he rolled her over pinning her to the bed beneath him and she wrapped her legs around him. Glancing over, Katniss noticed Gale on his side a small distance away leaning his head down on his arm watching them. She looked at him worried for a second, but her eyes rolled back with a deep thrust from Peeta. When she looked again, Gale just smiled at her, with a 'don't think so much' look on his face. Katniss felt how erotic it was to have him witnessing her pleasure from such an intimate moment. Peeta's eyes remained closed pressed to her neck as he moved his body against her. Katniss continued looking at Gale, her face getting red, but feeling very turned on as her watched her. She locked her eyes with him as Peeta pounded into her, until she was panting and getting frantic and so close to her orgasm. Gale watched open mouthed panting hard with his own arousal. Katniss' face was tense with her need to release so close and she watched Gale. He then nodded at her and she came violently, the incredible feeling from Peeta's body and Gale's encouragement being the last thing to push her over the edge. Katniss collapsed sated back into her happy oblivion.

She smiled in her happiness at the perfect moments she had with both of them. Somewhere deep inside her she knew it could never last. Even if she only got to experience this once at least she got to have them both, both men that she loved. One had to steal small moments of love, peace and sanity when they came, because you never knew if you would get it again. Katniss stayed awake after, spooning with Peeta and facing Gale petting him. She ran her hands over his shoulders and face as if keeping him in her sight could somehow keep him there with her. But exhaustion wore out and she finally fell asleep. Gale slipped out of bed from his lovers in the early dawn brushing a small dry kiss onto her hairline,(Some wildfires search out a quiet dry kiss upon leaving.**) not waking her. He glanced at Peeta's face and saw he was awake not moving, just watching Gale with steady eyes. They locked stares for a moment, sharing all that had passed between them. Then resigned and somehow at peace with it, Gale nodded at Peeta, and he ever so slightly nodded back, telling him that yes he will watch over her and protect her and be there for her always.

Gale quietly packed up his belongings and his military gear he donned his uniform then with one final glance at his lovers he turned and walked out of her life for what he thought would be the last time.

Katniss woke several hours later. Happy, sore and content with her sweet strong lover curled behind her. She reached her hand out to the empty space in front of her and feeling the cold sheets she snapped fully awake. She lifted her head looking around the apartment noticing that his meager belongings were not there. She glanced behind her to where Peeta was watching her carefully.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Peeta just nodded sadly at her. She rolled to him collapsing in his arms crying at her loss, his strong steady arms comforting and reassuring around her. He held her and let her cry, mourning the loss of one man that she loved.

"Will I lose you to? Promise me you won't ever go?"

"I promise Katniss"

"Stay with me?"

"Yes…. Always"

Gale knew that he was leaving, he hadn't been able to tell her though, and this was his way of giving her a perfect goodbye, and ensuring that a man that he trusted would love her and take care of as much as he would have.


End file.
